


Brotherly Bonding

by BrutalDood



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Anal, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral, Sibling Incest, Smut, dubcon, hesitant, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: Seth and Pickles get left home alone when their parents go out to vacation. Wisconsin has a bit of a heat wave but it’s not the only thing getting hot and heavy. (Pld be nice this is my first post on here)





	Brotherly Bonding

Their parents were gone on vacation and, surprisingly, left their golden child, Seth, with Pickles. Typically they would leave Pickles by himself and take Seth, but they decided they wanted to vacation alone this time. Seth wasn’t too pleased, pouting in his room for the first hour. Pickles was busy getting high in his room, listening to some random rock song playing from the tape player. They had recently lost power and Pickles could barely stand it. The heat was insane, it never got this hot in Wisconsin and Pickles was cursing Global Warming. Pickles stripped off his shirt and walked around his boxers. 

The redhead needed water soon enough, the heat making him dehydrated. He walked out of his room, going through the living room to get to the kitchen. To his surprise, Seth was sitting on the couch channel surfing, typically Seth didn’t leave his room when their parents were gone. “What’re ya walkin’ ‘round like dat fer?” Seth questioned, cocking his eyebrow up Pickles. “Incase ya haven’t noticed it’s hot as fuck.” Pickles replied, continuing on his way to the kitchen. Pickles groaned as he noticed they’d put his cup away, they all knew he couldn’t reach the shelf they put it up on. Nevertheless, Pickles tried to reach it, getting on his tiptoes and even hopping to try and get it. Suddenly there was a hand in front of his and he turned around to see Seth smirking at him, “What’s da problem, too short?” Seth taunted. Pickles snarled at him and snatched the cup from Seth.

The younger male proceeded to get water from the sink and sip it. Seth was still looking at him, smirking, looking him and down. Pickles glared back, ‘what a creep’ he thought as Seth continued to look him over. “Ya don’t have to pretend Pickles, I know why ye’re dressed like dat.” Seth said with a smirk, Pickles quirked his eyebrow up at Seth. The older male continued on, “Ya want my attention, now dat our parents ‘re gone.” Pickles sat dumbfounded for a moment before his cheeks flushed red. “Da fuck? I don’t want yer attention, I jus’ wanted a drink. ‘S hot, Seth.” Pickles replied, “Sure, Pickles.” Seth retorted in obvious sarcasm, patting down the redhead’s messy hair. 

Seth smirked as Pickles snarled at him for petting him, “Don’t feckin’ pet me, ‘m naht a dahg.” Pickles spoke through his teeth. “Alright.” Seth replied with a smirk, Pickles shot him another glare before turning around to set his cup beside the sink. 

Pickles eyes blew wide when he felt a hand come up and grab his ass, “What da fuck!?” Pickles turns around quickly to face Seth, “Why’d ya do dat?!” Pickles shouted, “Cause ya wanted it.” Seth replied. Pickles glared at him, “C’mon Pickles, I know ya do. I saw what ya wrote in yer little book.” Seth replied with a smirk. Pickles’s face burned hard, “Ya read my journal?!” Pickles cried, “Yeah, I might’ve.” Seth replied, still smirking. 

Before the redhead could shout anymore, Seth grabbed Pickles’s crotch. The redhead gasped, “I know ya hate me…. But I also know ya want me.” He said, “So jus’ lemme have my way, ya little fucker.” Seth continued. Pickles bit his bottom lip as he got hard in his brother’s hand, “Seth, ye’re my brother.” The redhead spoke quietly, “No one’s gotta know.” Seth replied. Pickles felt his cheeks burn red, Seth smirked as his brother made no attempt to stop him. The older male proceeded to molest Pickles, “Ye’re sick ya know dat? A real fag.” He spoke smugly, “But since I like ya an’ ye’re da only thing ‘round, I’ll keep my mouth shut.” Pickles glared up at Seth, his elder snarled at him and slapped Pickles across the face, “Don’t look at me like dat, fag.” Seth said. Pickles looked stern but didn’t glare again.

Seth smirked, “Better.” He said, Pickles felt something stir in his stomach, “S-Seth we… We really shouldn’t-” Pickles started, grabbing at Seth’s hand. His brother rolled his eyes, “C’man I know what ya want me ta do.” Seth replied, “I can give ya what ya want Pickles, stahp denyin’ it.” He continued. Pickles looked at Seth for a while, he knew it was fucked, he knew he should shove Seth away and storm off to his room. Instead, Pickles just nodded hesitantly, “O-okay.” He gulped. Seth gave him that shit-eating grin and told Pickles to follow him. 

Seth lead them both the Pickles room, and pushed Pickles onto the bed. He huffed as he hit the mattress. Seth paid it no mind, opting to pull off his shirt and straddle Pickles and nearly rip his shirt off too. The smaller teen looked up at his brother, “S-Seth.” He stuttered out, Seth told him to shut up and lit a blunt Pickles had laying out on the nightstand. He gave it to Pickles, “Dis’ll calm ya down.” Seth assured, Pickles didn’t hesitate to get high. After a few puffs Pickles wasn’t as tense and he set the blunt aside in an ashtray beside the bed. Seth leaned down to Pickles chest and bit at his nipples, Pickles gasp and locked his fingers in Seth’s hair.

The older man bit hard on Pickles’s nipples, making them swell and redden. Pickles was squirming and moaning obscenities along with Seth’s own name. After making Pickles’s nipples bleed a bit, Seth pulls off. He stands up and pulls Pickles to his knees, “I remember ya writin’ ‘bout dis one,” He started, grinning as he undid his pants, “How much ya wanna see it, put in yer mouth.” Seth shoved his pants down, “Taste it.” He growled that part. Pickles gawked at his brother’s erection, just as he’d imagined, long and thick, the base covered in curly brown pubes. “Like it huh?” Seth asked with a smirk, Pickles nodded, “Y-yeah.” He stuttered as he blushed. 

Pickles let Seth grab onto his hair and force the younger teen onto his cock. Pickles sucked and licked the best he could, this being the first time he’d went down on anyone. “Mmm, fer a first timer ye’re pretty good.” Seth remarked, “But ye’re a total fag.” He added with a smirk. Pickles gagged on his older brother’s cock and did his best to suck him off with the pace Seth fucked his face at. Seth stopped shoving his cock down Pickles’s throat and pulled him off, he looked down his younger brother and slapped his dick against the redhead’s cheek and tongue. “Ya do better dan most girls I’ll give ya dat.” Seth said with a smirk, “Fag.” He added. Seth got on the bed and pulled Pickles’s pants off, “Huh, naht bad.” Seth said, stroking Pickles’s dick slightly, “Still naht bigger den me, dough.” He smirked. Seth asked Pickles for the lube and he shyly pulls it out from under his pillow, “Convenient.” Seth remarks as he put some on his fingers.

Seth eased in a first finger but didn’t wait too long before he added a second, “How’s it feel knowin’ I’m yer first fuck huh?” Seth asked as he eased in a third finger and began thrusting them inside his brother, “Gahd, I hate it but ‘s really fuckin’ haht.” Pickles groaned, “Ya want my cock ya sick fucker. I’d usually tell ya no, but I really wanna fuck somethin’.” He growled and he started fingering his brother harder. Pickles groaned, “Seth!” He cried, the taller teen smirked and continued to finger his brother’s ass until Pickles was crying out that he was close. 

The sadistic bastard stopped and pulled his fingers out, “Ya cum when I say so. Gaht it?” Seth asked, his hand around Pickles’s throat, the smaller teen nodded and Seth smirked. “Good.” He growled at Pickles. Seth covered his dick in lube and lined himself up with his little brother. Seth didn’t ask if Pickles was ready, didn’t say he was going in or anything, he just plunged his cock deep into his younger sibling and groaned at the tight bliss. Pickles cried out pitifully and dug his nails into Seth’s back, “Dat’s one tight ass.” Seth groaned, Pickles whimpered and whined. Seth started a slow yet deep pace, watching Pickles’s face scrunch up and loosen repeatedly. Until Pickles began moaning and he stopped scrunching up his face from the slow movements. 

As soon as Pickles stopped scrunching up his nose Seth began going faster. Pickles moaned as his brother sodomized him, “Fuck!” Pickles cried as Seth stabbed a specific bundle of nerves, “Oh ya like dat huh? Ya little fuckin’ fag.” Seth taunted, shoving right into his sweet spot again, “Oh gahd!” Pickles cried out, “Ya little fuckin slut.” Seth growled, grabbing one of Pickles’s legs and hoisting it up over his shoulder, turning Pickles on his side. Seth continued to stab into Pickles’s sweet spot, his dick was getting wet with pre-cum and he was moaning continuously. “Mmm ya love my cock don’t ya, ya little slut?” Seth growled, “Y-yes! Yes Seth! Oh gahd! Oh gahd fuck me Seth! Fuck me, I love yer cock!” Pickles moaned ungodly loud. Seth smirked and shoved the leg he was holding up back down on the opposite side, causing Pickles to be on all fours. Seth then began absolutely pounding Pickles’s ass, he couldn’t say he wasn’t getting close, he was so close to cumming inside Pickles’s ass. So close to giving his faget brother just what he wants.

Pickles was nearly screaming as Seth continued to absolutely demolish his sweet spot, “Fuck! Fuck oh gahd! Please Seth, please, breed me! S-Seth please!” Seth growled and grabbed a fistful of Pickles’s hair, pulling it back, making Pickles look straight ahead. “Cum, you slutty faget.” Seth growled, “Cum on your big brother’s dick.” He spoke his menace in his voice and that was it for the younger teen, he came all over the mattress, crying out Seth’s name. The clenching of his younger brother’s asshole was enough for Seth, he groaned out, “Oh fuck!” And filled his brother with his seed. Pickles gasp and huffed, “Oh gahd.” As Seth’s seed filled his ass and leaked down his thigh. 

Seth pulled out and smirked as his cum was coming down the sides of Pickles’s thighs. Seth pulled Pickles by his hair to face him, He presented his cock to Pickles, “Lick it clean.” He ordered. Pickles didn’t protest he licked and sucked until there was no cum left on Seth’s cock. “Good slut, give it a kiss.” Pickles kissed the tip of Seth’s cock and Seth smirked, petting Pickles’s messy hair. This time Pickles didn’t glare or protest he let his brother pet him as he laid down on his stomach and closed his eyes. Seth was walking out of the room as Pickles felt himself nodding off. He’d have to thank Seth later.


End file.
